Various shift lock devices are known in the art. Such devices include automatic transmission shifters linked with a transmission selector lever that is capable of moving from park position to various drive selections. Many of these types of devices include brake-transmission interlock type devices that lock the transmission shift lever in park until a brake pedal is depressed. Such devices are designed such that the automobile does not lurch forward when shifted from a park position to a drive position.
Various designs have been utilized by the prior art to achieve the desired brake-transmission interlock. However, such devices are limited in that they provide only an interlock between the transmission shifter in a park position and the depressing of a brake pedal. There is therefore a need in the art for a shift lock assembly capable of locking in a broad range of transmission positions based on responses to various control parameters.